Nene Williams
Nene Williams (formerly Nina Williams) was a minor character in Neighbours in 1988 and 2016. She is the mother of Amy Robinson by a relationship she had with Paul Robinson. She was played by Leigh Morgan in 1988 and Ally Fowler in 2016. Ally had previously played Zoe Davis in 1986. Biography Backstory Nina Williams was born in about 1962. She worked on the airlines and met Paul Robinson. They both lived locally. Paul and Nina had a brief relationship and she had a daughter Amy Williams born 9 months later. For a few years, Paul never knew he had a daughter. 1988 Nina Williams arrived in Erinsborough in 1988 to tell Paul he had a 3 year old daughter Amy. Nina stayed for a few days and she was in a romance. Once she left, Paul kept in touch with Nina and Amy. Inbetween 1988 and 2016 Nene Williams got a job as a nurse but her work was not up to scratch and she was sacked a few times. 2016 In February 2016, Zoe Davis lookalike Nina was now known as Nene and was back in Erinsborough. She took her grandson Jimmy Williams for a walk but due to the heatwave, she had to be taken to hospital. She was found and taken to Erinsborough Hospital. She was befriended by Karl Kennedy. Nene said she fancied him but he said he is married. Paul was quite pleased to see Nene back in town and Nene and Amy bonded. Nene said she was a nurse. Nene had some sort of motive for turning up. She impersonated Dr Kennedy so she could secure a job at Erinsborough Hospital. Doug Willis, on a visit to Erinsborough and staying with Karl, woke up on the sofa and saw her on Karl's computer but she fobbed him off, and even pretended to be his wife Pam Willis as Doug had dementia. Later on, Kyle Canning caughter her snooping on her daughters computer. He said to karl he saw her snooping and Doug said he saw her on Karl's computer. Karl investigated and found out about her past, she was a slack nurse who had been sacked. Nene also had mental health problems. She later reminisced with Paul about their time of the airlines in the 1980s. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Nene Williams (aka Nina) Trivia *When the show begun in 1985, Paul worked on the airlines and this was presumabely when he met Nene and he got her pregnant, so Amy was born offscreen in 1986. Yet this was later retconned to about 1982, in the SORAS of Amy. It is now said that Amy was born in about 1983. Family Children Amy Robinson (1983) Grandchildren Jimmy Williams Appearances 1988 Leigh Morgan '' *Episode 733 - 25 May 1988 *Episode 734 - 26 May 1988 *Episode 735 - 27 May 1988 *Episode 736 - 30 May 1988 *Episode 737 - 31 May 1988 '''2016' ''Ally Fowler '' *Episode 7311 - 29 February 2016 *Episode 7312 - 1 March 2016 *Episode 7327 - 22 March 2016 *Episode 7341 - 11 April 2016 *Episode 7342 - 12 April 2016 Gallery 733-7.png 733-11.png|Nina (played by Leigh Morgan with Amy Williams (played by Nicolette Minster in Episode 733 - 25 May 1988 734-4.png 736-6.png 7311-21.png 736-14.png 737-1.png 737-10.png 737-12.png 7311-11.png 7311-7.png 7312-6.png 7312-23.png 7327-3.png 7327-10.png 7327-11.png 7327-23.png 7341-7.png 7341-10.png 7341-16.png 7341-20.png 7341-23.png 7342-4.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:2016 minor characters. Category:Flight attendants. Category:Secretaries. Category:Nurses. Category:Characters played by more than one actor.